Resist and Conquer: Let's Save The World!
by Seth-the-lonely-soul
Summary: The battle to save the world from Naraku's clutches is tough and almost impossible. Can Inuyasha and the gang defeat him-Or will the victor be Sesshomaru? Will anyone kill Naraku or will he murder them all?
1. Chapter 01

Seth: This story follows through with the story until after Sesshomaru turns down Kagura and her shards. (Episode 67, I think) That's where my story begins…

I've never written an Inuyasha fanfic before, though I have wanted to for a long time now. I've finally mustered up the courage to actually write a story- I just pray it's not a total flop. Also it might take two weeks for me to update this story again. In any case, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**_Resist and Conquer: Let's Save The World_**

**Chapter 01**

It was seemingly beautiful; the sky was clear and the air smelt fresh and clean. They walked into a lovely field of different colored flowers. The young girl was stunned into silence. "Come on, Ah-Un, let's go pick some flowers!" She exclaimed gleefully.

"Do not wander too far, Rin." Sesshomaru warned.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." She replied brightly before running off in one direction, their two-headed demon horse following closely behind.

As for Jaken, Sesshomaru's loyal servant, he did his best to keep his petty insults of the girl to himself. There was no doubt what his master would do if he bad-mouthed Rin in his presence. It was still quite the puzzle, his Lord's sudden change of heart. Had he run into her a few months ago, he'd left her dead without hesitation or a moment's thought.

Speaking of the great demon, he had been acting differently than usual. His young companion may not have noticed too much, other than him being quieter than usual, - which seemed impossible at first.

He breathed in, halting to the sound of buzzing. It was far off but was approaching at a tremendous speed. His golden eyes narrowed as the wind shifted a bit, "Jaken." He beckoned his minion forward.

"Aye, me lord?"

"Take Rin to somewhere safe." He ordered simply.

His servant nodded without questioning, knowing something terrible would soon come. He turned to get Rin, who was currently picking flowers a few yards away.

Jaken hurriedly ran over to the young girl, "Oh, Hello Jaken. Look at this pretty flower necklace I making. I am going to make the bestest one I can for Lord-"

"There's no time for that, Rin. We have to go hide." He broke in. She blinked.

"But why, Lord Jaken? It's so nice here. We should at least stay a while, come on, I'll make a flower necklace for you too!" She smiled innocently.

The small toad demon shook his head, "No, Rin. We have to leave now." He insisted.

The two-headed demon stood to his feet, (whom until this moment had been lying down whilst keeping an eye on Rin.) "What's wrong Ah-Un?" She asked. The faithful demon lowered down and signaled for Rin to climb on, "Oh, something is coming, we better go and hide until Lord Sesshomaru says it's alright to come back out."

Jaken's eye twitched in aggravation. "Come on, Lord Jaken, we have to go." He raised his hand at her in annoyed disbelief, but only sighed and mounted Ah-Un. The three took off to somewhere safe.

Sesshomaru stood ready for anything. Ready to fight and defeat Naraku- for it was his presence he both felt and smelled. Naraku and his Samyousho, his demon insects from Hell. His eyes were narrow, brows furrowed.

But as the being approached he started to second-guess, the scent was of Naraku's but not exactly like so… The demon was close and the wind picked up, which meant it was- and could only be- "Wind Sorceress, Kagura." He whispered, taking sight of the woman slowly descending on her white feather.

"Greetings, Sesshomaru." She bowed her head only slightly.

He was not in the mood to speak with this desperate wench, "What business do you have with me?" He asked curtly.

She sighed softly, "I simply want to tell you something that could be very vital to you." She answered.

He smirked lightly, "I have no interest in the shards of the Shikon-no-tama, as I've told you before." He shot back and she nodded. "And this information of yours is not important to me. I think it's about time you left." He spoke.

She perched her lips but held her tongue, until he started to walk away. "I know you aren't doing it for me but you do intend on killing Naraku, do you not?" She asked adding, "We both have the same goal in mind. I want him dead as well, Sesshomaru we can defeat him if we cooperate."

Sesshomaru turned and stared at her, his face holding no clear expression. "I do not need any help, I will defeat him on my own." He replied.

She growled lowly, "Why can't you just accept it? You want to kill him and I want to help you achieve that." Kagura was both angry and frustrated with him. _'How can he act so impassive and calm all the time?'_

He turned, "If you're looking for someone to partner up with, perhaps you should go seek out Inuyasha. He needs help more than I." He said walking away.

The female demon huffed, "You'll see soon, Sesshomaru. You'll need my help and at that time I won't be there to support you." She warned before pulling a feather from her hair and enlarging it. She glared at the retreating form before hopping on and heading back to Naraku's castle.

_'You foolish woman- you are a part of Naraku; do you really think you could get away with plotting behind his back? He is cunning and confident but no fool. He knows every move you make… Your doom has already been set.'_ He stared at the swarm of Samyousho that had followed the wind sorceress silently. Most likely, she didn't even know they were there.

He walked through the field as the wind died down. Dead silence settled over the air and the land. He would defeat and kill the demon Naraku; there was no questioning that.

* * *

"It's about time you showed up, Kagome. We've only wasted three days, Naraku probably has all the jewel shards now but it's alright because you had to take your 'test'." Inuyasha whined as she hopped out of the well.

"Inuyasha, sit." He landed face-first into the ground and she smiled as Sango, Miroku and Shippo ran up to her. "Hi guys, sorry I took so long. I brought some more goodies from my time as an apology. You forgive me?" She asked happily.

"There is no need for apology Kagome. We each need our space and I'm sure you could use the rest from all of this demon business. How is your family doing?" Sango asked.

Miroku nodded, "Ah yes, Sango is correct. And she is so caring to ask about your family, isn't she?" He praised and her face dropped. Kagome sighed and Shippo shook his head, as the girl's eye twitched.

"Miroku, you're such a pervert!" She called out and hit him a few times in the head, knocking him down to the ground. Sango smiled at Kagome who in return laughed little. "That monk will never learn." She said disaaprovingly.

It was quiet for a moment as the wind blew ever gently, the raven-haired girl shifted her backpack to her right shoulder and sighed lightly. It was a marvelous day- if only it weren't ruined by the fact someone like Naraku was alive. "So what's been happening around here when I was gone? Ya'll didn't get into any trouble, I hope."

Suddenly, Inuyasha stood to his feet and frowned, "Alright come on, let's go." He said walking off towards the village in a very grim manner.

Kagome blinked, "What's with him? He's been acting so strangely ever since I got back- _did_ something happen when I was gone?" She asked staring first at Sango who only looked away sadly. "Shippo?"

"Uh, Inuyasha is calling me. Wait up Inuyasha!" The little kitsune shouted running towards the hanyou.

"Yes, let's get back to the village." Sango said, walking away quietly. _'What is going on?'_ Kagome asked herself. Why was everyone acting so depressed?

"Okay, now I'm starting to get angry. Nobody wants to tell me what the heck is going on…" She mumbled.

"I'm sorry Kagome," She blinked and looked downward at Miroku who was taking time to dust himself off, "It's just… It's really something Inuyasha should talk with you about. Sango and I know only small details. But Inuyasha…" He trailed off, his tone nothing other than hesitant and sad.

Her eyes held fear within them, confused by Miroku's words. "I don't understand." She whispered, solemnly. For some reason she felt the unbearable urge to cry. What happened when she was gone? Why was Miroku saying about Inuyasha? "What about him? What is it?"

He sighed, clearly troubled and concerned. "Speak with him, it's really not my place to say anything." He replied and nodded walking away. He stopped and turned to gaze at her thoughtfully, "Come Let us get back to Kaede's village. I believe she wanted to give you something when you returned from your time. She'll be happy to see you." He said in a weak attempt to ease her heart.

She nodded, "Right…" She trailed behind walking, with fear and uncertainty clouding her mind. _'What has happened to Inuyasha?'_ She kept on repeating to herself.


	2. Chapter 02

**_Resist and Conquer: _**

**_Let's Save The World!_ **

**Chapter 02**

He sat there staring off into the distance. The sun was setting and they hadn't yet left Kaede's village. It was a day wasted but Inuyasha really didn't care. _'It's all wrong.'_ He whispered in his mind, he messed up big time and this time there was no way to reverse it.

Sango and Miroku could say it wasn't his fault but he knew, it was his claws, his body that moved and did the damage. He knew the truth. He fell into Naraku's trap and now, now he had paid the price, as did the others.

She stared up at him hesitantly; he'd been avoiding her all day. But why? Her eyes were filled with sadness as she stared up at his form. "Inuyasha," She called out but he didn't answer her. "Inuyasha." She spoke a bit more firmly.

He moved a little and turned to look down at her, she couldn't see his expression too well as he was sitting up in a tree. "What is it? Is something wrong?" He asked, distantly.

She frowned, "Can we talk?" She asked hugging herself a little as the wind picked up a little. It was mid-fall and leaves were falling and it was getting colder. She'd have to pack a jacket next time. "I really want to talk with you." She pleaded.

He didn't look at her but instead remained silent, staring off into the fading sun. "Didn't Kaede want you for something?" He asked still not moving.

"Inuyasha…" His attitude was very uncomforting, very quiet and withdrawn. "I want to talk with you now." She said a little more sternly.

More silence ensued. She stood there watching him, watching as he ignored her. This wasn't like him at all, he was rude but never like this. A minute passed by and nothing changed, _'What's with him?' _With a sigh she threw her backpack on the ground and approached the tree. "Fine, you want to stay up there," She furrowed her brows and placed her hands on the tree. "I'll just come up to you." And so she began climbing up.

His ears perked up, a noise catching his attention, Turning around his eyes widened as Kagome began climbing up the tree. "Hey, what are you doing?" He asked heatedly.

"Well, Inuyasha" She groaned and scaled up a little more, "Since you don't want to move from that spot," She winced as a piece of wood caught in her hand, "I thought I'd just come and talk to you up here." She said continuing her climb.

"Yeah well, climb on back down because I really am not in the mood to 'talk'." He exclaimed. But she persists. "Why don't you go back to the village and hang out with Kaede and the others?" She didn't answer him. He became even angrier, "Kagome I'm serious. I don't want to talk to you." He stated.

She kept on, "Well then," He stepped back a little to give her room to get on the limb he was on, "I guess I'll do the talking and you can do the listening." She replied with a small smile. He didn't say anything, just sat there and stared off at nothing.

Kagome sighed, for a while none of them said anything. Kagome pulled out the piece of wood that was stuck in her hand, "Mnn, that hurt." She muttered, wiping the small trail of blood that began to run.

Inuyasha sighed and jumped down from the tree, she was about to call him to come back when he grabbed her backpack and jumped back beside her. "Here, you have small bandages inside don't you?" He asked, rummaging through her things. She nodded a bit stunned with his behavior as he handed her a Band-aid.

"Thanks Inuyasha." He grunted in response and finally the sun had disappeared over the horizon. It was dark now, "Inuyasha, I know something happened while I was gone. Miroku and the others are all quiet about it and won't tell me a single thing but please, tell me what happened."

There was no reply for a long time. "It's nothing for you to worry about, alright. It's not like it makes any difference anyway." He said before trailing off into a daze.

She looked away, staring off into the forest where she first met Inuyasha. Where she released him from the spell, which was placed upon him by the priestess Kikyo fifty years ago. Kikyo… "Inuyasha, does it have something to do with Kikyo?" She asked, he always acted differently after an encounter with her. No answer. "Inuyasha,"

"No, this has nothing to do with Kikyo." He replied.

She looked over to him, "Then, what's this all about?"

He stood up, obviously upset, somehow she hit a nerve, and "It's about butting in and doing more harm than good. About getting into someone else's business instead of leaving them alone, you understand?! So now leave me alone, I don't want to talk about this anymore!" He shouted.

"Inuyasha-"

"Stop it. This conversation is over." He stated and picking her up with one hand and grabbing her backpack with the other, he jumped back down and let her go gently. "Now get back to the village, it's already dark and you really should be somewhere safe." He suggested before hopping back to the tree.

"Aren't you coming?"

"I'll head back in a little while…"

She stared up forlornly, "…Inuyasha…"

* * *

-

The sight was horrifying and sickening. "Who slaughtered all of these people?" He whispered shocked and dazed.

"I-It's the demon!" A young girl shouted, screaming and running away. He turned and saw her dashing off, terrified of him. But he was confused, why was she running from him. Unless…

"Does she think I murdered these people?" He asked himself disbelievingly. He surveyed the damage and walked along the burnt ground in the village. It reeked of death and yes, demon. A dog demon if he was correct.

"Y-You there! We're not afraid of you; we are going to avenge our fallen family and friends! Prepare to die you demon!" Suddenly a few men who apparently lived in this village were attacking the demon, they wore armor and wielded swords- some too big and others too small. It was obvious they weren't true swordsmen.

The black-haired demon jumped out of the way and landed on a fencepost. "Settle down please. I come in peace, I'm not the one who attacked this village!" He explained.

"Why should we believe you?" One of them asked, readying his weapon.

The young demon smiled faintly, "My name is Brandichi, I'm a kitsune who travels alone. I was over by those hills over there when I caught scent of fire and blood. I heard screams so I headed here as fast as I could. I swear to you I'm here to help." He clarified.

The men stood there and looked at one another. The gripped their weapons tightly and started to move towards the demon. "That's enough everyone." A voice called out and they all stopped in their tracks. The man stared curiously at the one before them, and after whispering back and forth the one who seemed to be the leader nodded, "Alright then, why would a demon want to help us humans out?" He asked suspiciously.

Brandichi sighed, "Because I want to and I'm not some murderer. Listen whoever did this obviously had immense strength, the only thing I have are my special wooden tools." The men in armor and helmets hesitated.

"I think we can trust him. Besides now that I see him, he doesn't look anything like the demon that was here." One of them said stepping up by the leader's side.

The leader nodded, he removed his helmet and stepped forward, "My name is Oen, and this is my brother Hoden. We are the only ones remaining in this village besides my little sister and most of the women." He said extending his hand out to him.

The demon blinked surprised the man looked only to be about sixteen or seventeen. "I'm Brandichi and I'll help in any way I can." He repeated.

"Thank you, if you could help my friends rebuild a small shelter for tonight that'd be great. With a little time we can rebuild the village, I just pray that demon doesn't return. We lost many people, but were able to save at least a few."

The kitsune's eyes saddened, "What happened? Why did this demon attack?" He asked, he knew demons hated mortals but to go and attack for no reason was a little strange. Especially since the bodies seemed to only be slashed and killed, none were eaten or taken from the scene. _'So if they didn't come here to feed, then why else would they bother slaughtering a whole village?'_

Oen sighed, "There were two of them at first but then one of them ran away. The second one just went crazy after that. His eyes became a dark red and he started killing everyone in his sight, he spared no one. He killed children, women and most of the men. We weren't prepared or ready, everyone died before we could get even a sword in our hands. My brother and I along with a few others snuck as many women and children as we could, but that vicious demon was relentless. It was like he didn't care about anything, or anyone." He spoke, the fear and severity in his tone, as if recalling a nightmare.

Brandichi glared, "As soon as we build a place for you all to stay I'm going to hunt down this demon and kill him. I vow on my life I will slay this evil demon." He stated angrily.

The man smiled weakly, "You're the nicest demon I have ever met, my friend. I am thankful for your presence at this time. It's reassuring to know not all demons are out to kill." The demon smiled, as did the young man, "Now let us put together a place for the children and women to sleep." The fox demon nodded and the two began constructing.

* * *

Inuyasha stared off into the distance blankly. Staring down at his claws he mentally cursed himself. The smell of human blood was all over him; he could still smell the fires all around him, the sounds of little kids crying out their parents' names. It was unbearable, it was all his fault.

He stayed up in that tree all night, seeing not the view but the image of a murderer killing innocent people.


	3. Chapter 03

**_Resist and Conquer:_**

**_Let's Save The World!_**

**Chapter 03**

"There is a village not too far from here. A demon such as you could make it in four days at most. There is a Priestess who lives in the village, meet with her and ask for assistance." Oen glanced back at the injured men and women, he frowned, "We need any kinds of herbs, blankets and whatever else she can spare." He stared back up at the kitsune, "Her name is Kaede, take care."

Brandichi smiled, "Don't worry, I'll be back shortly." With a last wave, he took off running through the forest. As soon as he was no longer in sight, he frowned. _'The scent of that accursed demon is all over this place yet I do not sense him nearby… Oen spoke of two demons…'_ He jumped over a small river and stumbled a bit on the landing, "But there is only the scent of a dog demon present. How strange."

* * *

It was very early, about six in the morning Kagome figured. She snapped her backpack up and slipped on her shoes. She was the only one left in the room._ 'Well, I'm ready to go… I wonder where Sango and the others are.'_ Walking out she strapped her backpack on and grabbed the quiver of arrows that lay near her bike. She smiled as she picked up the bow Kaede and the villagers made for her. 

"Hey, Kagome, are you ready?"

She held out her arms and caught the small kitsune as he leaped at her, "Yeah, where is everybody?" She asked placing him atop her bike.

"They're over at the river getting some water and waiting for you."

"Well then we better get going." She mounted her bike and the two took off.

Kaede waved, "Bye Kagome, be careful now."

"I will, and thanks again for the bow!" She called out as they left the village. _'Inuyasha stayed in that tree all night. Whatever it is, I'm going to find out. He's hurting, it is so easy to see... I wish he'd just tell me about it.'_

About ten minutes later she came to a clearing in the small forest and she could hear the sounds of a familiar bunch. With a warming smile on her face she soon found her friends. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late."

"What's the point in apologizin'? You're always late Kagome." Her smile faded as her eyes landed on the hanyou, "Come on, we have to keep going. Thanks to you Kagome, we've already wasted a whole day." He complained, sounding a bit more like the Inuyasha she knew.

She clenched her fists a little irked, "Well I'm so sorry." She replied bitterly and sarcastically. "Maybe if you'd bother to wake me up I'd have been ready." She commented.

He snorted, "Yeah whatever, come on let's get going." He placed his Tetsusaiga back on his side and turned to Sango and Miroku, "Hey you guys ready yet? We don't have all day!" He called.

The two tightened the thermoses that Kagome had given them. "Yes, we have enough water and food for another long journey." The demon slayer replied, walking with Kilala towards Kagome and Inuyasha. Miroku nodded and followed behind.

"Okay, let's go." _'Damn, Naraku. i swear I'll kill you and stop you from causing so much pain and destruction- I'll get revenge on you for making me...'_ He frowned inwardly, the guilt trying to find its way back to him. But he pushed it down, if he was going to find and defeat Naraku he'd have to be as focused as possible.

* * *

The sun rose over the mountain shedding light upon the small sleeping form. The young girl remained asleep. The faithful servant, Jaken had just awaken but strangely his master was nowhere in sight. "Lord Sesshomaru has gone once more on his own. I don't understand his behavior as of late." Glancing back and forth his face grew grim _'What has gotten into me lord?'_ He pondered questionably as he stared up at the clear sky. 

---

He walked along the riverbank, examining the rocks below him. Small stains of blood marked several of the stones yet there was no scent of it in the air. But it was not to suggest, he didn't feel dark eyes staring at him through the trees.

As soon as he reached where the ground descended with the water over a cliff, he halted. Whoever was watching him was obviously unlike any human or demon he'd run across. "You carry no scent, it must come in handy when needing to hide." He spoke out to the eerie silence surrounding him.

He felt a shift and turned to see a demon dressed in white and blue standing a few yards away. A wicked smile played across the suspicious demon's face, "It does, but also makes for a perfect sneak attack." As soon as the words left his mouth he disappeared. For a while there was only the sounds of bird's idly chirping. Then suddenly there was a disturbance in the gentle wind, which the great Dog Demon picked up on and easily dodged the stranger's attack.

The two landed a few feet apart and with back's facing each other. Though the other's form stumbled obviously still weak from whatever battle he was just in. There was a low growl as the demon turned.

"Despite your lack of scent, you are still too slow to land a surprise attack on me." He informed, not moving to face the one now staring at his back. His eyes narrowed some; _'He carries faintly the scent of Inuyasha.'_ He smirked inwardly, "Do tell me these wounds of yours were not Inuyasha's doing." He finally faced the other.

He glowered, "Hm. You are his brother, the Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru. Have you come seeking Inuyasha or are you running because you are no match for the power of his Tetsusaiga?" The demon challenged.

His brows narrowed dangerously, "What is it you want?" He asked. The male smirked.

"You possess a sword capable of defeating the fabled Tetsusaiga do you not? Yet, owning this sword you still have not sought out the half-breed and killed him, why?" The foreigner took a step closer, "Your sword is strong-I can sense its power from here and if you aren't ready to use it, then hand it over to me so I can kill the Hanyou myself. Give me your sword." He commanded.

Sesshomaru stared intently at the wounded demon. With a soft scoff he smirked and shook his head slightly. The unknown other blinked confusedly, "If you do not wish to die you'd best turn and walk away."

"Such big words… They'll mean nothing once I strip you of your weapon!" He growled, charging for the opposing other.

Sesshomaru glared, "You've chosen death, so be it."

* * *

"Apparently, Ricshen has failed in his quest to take down Inuyasha. I suspected as much." He smirked, "But he has served his purpose well. Inuyasha is responsible for destroying a village and killing many humans, how does it feel Inuyasha to have the blood of young children stained on your hands?" The sinister half-demon laughed lightly, "Kanna, where is Ricshen now?" He asked and the emotionless girl lifted her mirror, the image shown seemed to amuse the dark being. "So flee from one brother to the next. How interesting." 

---

Kanna walked away, leaving her master to his solitude. Standing up he made his way out of the room, down many floors and finally to a sealed off hidden basement. Down the stairs he approached the tied up wind sorceress, "Kagura,"

She opened her eyes and struggled with the chains to face him, wincing as the chains bound tightly against her burned, "Lord Naraku." She swallowed.

He stood before her glaring, "Look at how pathetic you are- tell me did you enjoy your short moments of freedom? Were they what you expected? " He asked scolding. "You defied my orders Kagura; perhaps I should make you a part of me again. How does that sound?" He glowered.

She frowned, "Master Naraku, please I'll never disobey you again! Please unbind me. I swear it'll never happen again."

His brows narrowed as his eyes darkened, "Wind Sorceress Kagura, you are a part of me." The chains released her dropping her to the floor, "And no matter how you try," She stood wobbly to her feet and her eyes suddenly went wide as she stared over at him. "I will always be your master- I will always control you." He held in front of him her heart, without the slightest regret or hesitation he squeezed the beating muscle with most of his might.

She gasped in the most painful way, clutching her chest as she fell to the floor. _'Curse Naraku… I'll never be free…'_ A single tear hit the floor as she soon blacked out. The dark half-demon left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Resist And Conquer:**

_**Let's Save The World!**_

They slowly ascended the hill in a nice peaceful silence of birds and wildlife singing. Kagome reveled in the nice cool breeze that blew, for the moment things were so normal she was beginning to think that Inuyasha's problem wasn't as major as she had first thought. '_Perhaps the others were just overreacting?'_ But she didn't want to bring it up despite how it killed her not to know what had caused the behavior change in the first place. Still, it was well worth just walking in this lovely setting.

Inuyasha and Miroku stayed in the front while the girls trailed a few steps behind. "Inuyasha, do you not wish her to know? I think it's a mistake to leave her in the dark." He whispered moving a little closer to his closed-up friend.

The hanyou sighed mentally and shut his eyes, "Miroku I don't want to talk about it anymore. Let's focus on what's important; finding and killing Naraku." He replied with no sound of debate present. Miroku sighed openly and nodded slightly.

'_There's too much on our plate right now. I don't need Kagome feeling sorry for me. I'd rather keep on track with hunting down Naraku.'_

* * *

Rin kicked her feet back and forth as she sat patiently on Ah-Un's back, humming a little tune. Jaken sat down beside the great dragon-horses' legs mumbling some jibberish about the little girl above. The two were there for a while just sitting until Rin caught glimpse of her savior-slash-master, "Lord Sesshomaru!" She exclaimed happily, jumping off and running up to him. Jaken stood and followed.

Sesshomaru stared at the gentle flowing river and nodded. "Jaken, go with Rin to find some food. We are leaving as soon as you eat something." He said directing the last part to Rin of course.

She smiled and grabbed Jaken by the hand. "Let's go Jaken." He laughed running into the water.

* * *

"So, Rischen has been killed. I imagined such a thing coming to pass. After all, he was foolish enough to challenge Sesshomaru in the first place. Tell me Kagura are you ready to carry out the plan I discussed with you?" He smirked and turned to face her solemn and moody expression, "Or have you not learned your lesson?" He questioned intriguingly.

She inwardly scowled but bowed halfway to her master, "Of I will not betray you again, Lord Naraku. I will do what your will of me is." She answered with a clear sincere voice. '_I'll be your damn slave until someone kills you.'_

He knew how she detests him and yet he relished in the fact she had no choice unless she wanted to return to his body. It was an intriguing fear that plagued her face when he held her heart straight in front of her. "Good. Now go, they will be reaching the village in no time."

"Of course." Kagura soon disappeared from sight in a burst of wind.

Kanna reflected the mirror to Naraku, revealing a kitsune approaching the village of the Priestess Kaede. "He is looking for Inuyasha's scent. He has come from the village that Inuyasha, in his demonic state, demolished whilst battling with my brother Rischen." She softly informed.

Naraku laughed lightly. "It's almost too easy to set the hanyou up. If only he went full-demon more often. I wonder what I can do with this pathetic fool." The sinister leer of pleasure was too apparent on his pale features.

* * *

"There's a village up ahead. Come and let us see if we can find us some information." Kagome said pointing in the direction.

Sango put her arm in front of her to halt her movement, the two in front of them also stopped. "Hang on Kagome. There is the aura of demonic energy in the air." She said, tightening the grip on her Hiraikotsu. Miroku nodded and tensed.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he confirmed the danger with a nod. "I can smell human blood and death as well. But it's strange that there seems to be no damage to the houses though, let's check it out." He ordered, already taking off in a run. Miroku, Sango and Kagome followed after as fast as they could. '_Damn. Doesn't evil ever get tired of causing death?'_ He fumed. Right before Inuyasha landed in the village he halted and froze at the gates. '_I sense a powerful barrier or something.'_ He put his hand on the gate but quickly jumped back as it burned his clawed hand.

Miroku caught up with him and stared. "What happened Inuyasha?"

"What kind of barrier is on this place?" Inuyasha asked him holding on to his singed hand.

"Oh." Miroku approached the door just as Sango and Kagome reached them. He put his finger to his chin and touched the door with his hand and nothing happened. "I see. It appears to be a barrier to repel forces that aren't human. However it's a different kind of barrier that feels a lot different than any other I've felt before." He answered, sounding a bit intrigued.

Inuyasha glared, "Are you saying that I can't get in?" He asked.

"Not unless someone lifts the barrier on this village." He sighed and shook his head, "But we need to get in and check the people out in this place. They could be all dead for all we know." Miroku knocked on the wooden gates and waited for a response. At first there was nothing and he knocked again.

"Who is there?"

Sango sighed in relief at the sound of an old man. Miroku smiled, "Excuse me my good sir. We are travelers and we wish to gain entry into this lovely village of yours. We feel a grave danger here and we'd like to find the cause of this."

"Who are ye stranger?" The voice asked curiously opening a small 'window' in the gate.

"I am a monk sir. And these are my friends; a demon slayer, a priestess, and our friend-"

"That one is no human. It is a demon!" The old man cried out in fear. "You a monk would travel with evil? You have no permission to enter our sacred village!" He put the block back in the window.

Inuyasha frowned and approached as close to the door as he could, "Hey open up old man. I have no intention of causing any harm to your damn village!" He defended folding his arms across his chest.

Miroku laughed nervously, "Sir, please understand that this one is only half-demon. He is also half-human and is not evil." He further explained but there was only silence at the door. The group began to give up hope of getting inside until the small window was opened up again. "Can you please let us inside?" He asked turning on all his charm.

"The leader of our village has decided to meet with the hanyou and pass judgment on his soul personally. Let it be known that as you are allowed within, at any moment we can eradicate your evil if you cause an act of evil."

Inuyasha sighed. "Yeah whatever, just let us in." He ordered and the gates slowly opened. Kagome exhaled deeply in relief and walked up to the side of Inuyasha. It was then that Inuyasha noticed how quiet she was being. '_She didn't say a word to the Gate Keeper before.'_

The young 'priestess' eyed the village curiously as the gate closed behind them. It looked well built and organized. She looked straight ahead and noticed a house bigger than the rest and realized that must be where the 'leader' resides. "I've never seen such a well kept place before. It feels strange." She muttered more to herself but Inuyasha's sensitive ears picked up the uncertainty.

"I agree. I feel the holy spirits burning my demonic blood but it feels tainted somehow to me." He replied with a nod as the two met gazes. Inuyasha looked ahead with a small smile and pointed, "I guess we just need to be extra careful." The group was surrounded by many men dressed in priest clothing; long white robes with blue yellow and red flowers cascading on the fabric.

"We will now lead you to our Leader. Follow me." A man with long black hair commanded, signaling the group of priests to lower their swords. '_Priests with swords… Heh.'_ "Forgive the erratic actions of our men. We were in the woods nearby when a demon with incredible speed and no aura attacked us whilst we were gathering firewood and water. We brought the injured back here and I assume this where you picked up the scent of blood and demonic aura." As they walked he pointed to houses with many doctors and priests rushing in and out. "We've had a few die and others scarred into a blank state of the hectic scene." He further explained.

Sango frowned, "That's awful. I can understand your hesitation at the door."

"Indeed. Such a tragic event can cause a panic and fear especially since its so close to home. Is this why you have placed the barrier?" Miroku asked.

"Yes. It is designed to allow only humans to knock at our door. Though we know not all humans are trustworthy either. But with humans at least we can protect ourselves. With demons, as you can see, we can't necessarily stop them without losing people. But a half-demon traveling with a monk and priestess and demon-slayer no less, has to be a good-hearted one. This is why my Leader is interested in meeting you face to face."

Kagome nodded. "I see." She smiled, seemingly forgetting her earlier concerns of the holy land. Miroku and Sango nodded at one another and joined Kagome in a warm smile of safety and peace.

Inuyasha faked a peaceful stare but he wasn't starry-eyed and smiling dopily like his friends. The place reeked of some underlining disgust that he couldn't shake from his soul. But neither Miroku nor Sango seemed to notice it. He thought Kagome had felt it but now she was nothing but totally at peace with the place.

"Well now, here it is. Please walk up the stairs and enter inside. Her servants will bring you to our Great Leader." He informed with a warm, kind, _innocent_ smile. The group did as told and entered the big house.

"Greetings. Our Leader is ready to see you now. This way." Said a lovely servant dressed in a light blue gown. Inuyasha trailed a little behind the rest of them, feeling more and more uneasy.

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at the small village down the hills. '_This village._ _It's that of the Priestess Inuyasha foolishly was pinned to the tree by. Interesting how I was led here by the scent of the demonic side of Inuyasha. He is no longer here however.'_ He turned direction and began walking with Jaken, Ah-Un and Rin right behind. The scent of another demon within the village wasn't any of his concern. If it wasn't Naraku, then it was not important.

But down in the village it was a different feeling. The kitsune demon named Brandichi froze as the scent of a powerful dog demon caught his nose. Priestess Kaede returned with another bundle of medical herbs and handed them to the slightly distracted demon. "Thank you." He replied with a bow. "I am grateful that you have given me your trust, My Lady."

"As a priestess, sensing an evil presence is part of our ability to protect what we must. Ye are demon but possess a strong true heart. But word of caution young kitsune; you need not take this matter into your hands. I assure you that the demon who has harmed that village no longer will do so and never meant to do anything but good."

Brandichi bowed but shook his head, "I'm sorry but the brutality there was not from someone who needs to be forgiven. It was a massacre of old men and sweet children. I know that this demon has been here, I smell his scent but strangely it is weaker and barely amounts to the one I smelt in that village. What kind of trickery is this that he can mask his own scent like so?"

Kaede sighed and shook her head. "Ye are leading down a dangerous path that is an unnecessary one. Ye will not gain any help from me, I'm afraid."

He nodded and sighed. "As you wish Priestess Kaede. I will track him down on my own. Thank you for the medicine." He strapped the bundles on his back and took off just to the outskirts of the village. Kaede watched him leave and sighed sadly. '_Inuyasha, wherever you are, be warned of the actions you take.'_

Brandichi ran a distance into the trees but stopped and stared in the direction of the Demonic aura of a Great Dog Demon in the air. He questioned whether or not it was the same; it smelt and he could tell it was almost a match but it was different. "They need their medicines but if this demon knows something or is the perpetrator then I can't just let him get away."

"What a perplexing situation."

The kitsune turned to the cool, raspy voice. "Who are you, stranger?" He instantly tensed at the stranger's demonic scent.

"I couldn't help but overhear your troubles with that poor village and this evil beast named Inuyasha."

Brandichi gasped. "You know his name?" his curiosity piqued. "Who are you and how do you know this guy?"

"My name is Naraku. I know Inuyasha because he is a merciless murderer." Naraku smirked evilly underneath that white baboon skin he wore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Resist And Conquer:**

_**Let's Save The World!**_

Brandichi left the village in haste back to the ruined one in the forest. "I'll deliver this medicine to them and then deal with Inuyasha. If what that man said was true, then I can find him at that holy village east of here."

"_Inuyasha is a mad man that travels under the guise as a good-hearted half-demon."_

_Brandichi narrowed his eyes. "Half-demon?"_

"_Yes. But half-demons have the ability of transforming with their demonic powers when they reach the brink of death and becoming full demons until they recover or in some cases die. From time to time, Inuyasha allows this to happen and wrecks havoc among those he deems undeserving."_

"_I don't understand. Why would he care to do something like that?"_

"_Because his truest desire is to become completely demon. He hates humans and everything they entail especially young innocent children."_

"_But the priestess here swears he's not evil."_

"_Aye, but that's only his human self she senses. With due respect, Kaede is a wonderful and masterful priestess but I've seen this Inuyasha in action. Have you heard of the priestess Kikyo – the older sister of Priestess Kaede?"_

"_The woman with massive powers that was governed to guard the Sacred Jewel."_

"_Exactly. Inuyasha loves to grow close to his victims and then viciously destroy them. The poor young priestess fell quite in love with him and thus, she died because of his cruelty and tricks."_

_Brandichi tightened his grip on his sack. "Do you know where I can find this beast?" _

"_Aye. But be wary. He has fooled a monk, a demon slayer, and a young priestess into believing of his innocence and sincerity. I will tell you his location in the hopes that you will save them from his illusion. The village of Okache."_

"You will not get away Inuyasha."

* * *

Inuyasha and his friends stood waiting in the massive castle throne room, until finally two soldiers stepped beyond the sliding doors before them. They knelt on either side of their master's chair. To everyone's shock, a young beautifully dressed woman stepped into their sights. She bowed lightly before sitting on her rose-covered throne.

Kagome gasped and bowed, as did Miroku and Sango. "She's quite breathtaking."

Sango frowned. "Yes indeed." Miroku replied enthusiastically. The demon slayer shook her head irritated.

Inuyasha remained silent and sternly stared straight at the woman before them. He sensed no unusual scents about her, in all ways she was a human; nothing demonic about her.

"I am the Lady Shaito. This is my village. I hear that you are in need of answers to some questions. I trust that my stewards and the head Priest Moshun, have told you of our troubling predicament. Please understand that we are quite suspicious of everyone that is passing through, and we do not want any trouble. Before you state your business here, please formerly introduce yourselves."

"Certainly, My Fair Lady. I am the Monk Miroku and might I say this demon you speak of has indeed caused a great heartache among your people. If there is anything you need from us we will do, if you need someone to comfort you I am more than happy to-"

"Get down you pervert." Sango hissed, pulling him down off the first step to her throne. "Forgive our over-zealous friend. My name is Sango I am a demon slayer. Indeed, if there is a demon troubling you we can eradicate it for you."

Kagome smiled, "I am Kagome and this is Inuyasha. We've been traveling in search of a very powerful demon in hopes of destroying him. We only have good intentions in mind and we promise not to cause any problems for your village."

Lady Shaito stood to her feet and smiled. "From listening to the tones in your voices I know that evil is not within your souls. However, you demon Inuyasha, do cause worry within me. If it pleases you, I would rather speak with you with your friends waiting outside my castle grounds."

Kagome frowned. "My Lady Shaito, please understand that we can't really leave him either." Miroku interjected. "Please understand our side of this as well."

"Yeah, if you remember, this place is filled with stuff that can kill me. Obviously I've taken a big chance in just bein' here in the first place. So can we just get on with the formalities?" Inuyasha spat out.

The two guards stood and reached for their swords. "How dare you speak to Lady Shaito that way!"

"Silence!" She commanded. Shaito eyed Inuyasha up and down before smiling and nodding. "I understand your haste. There is no doubt the barrier here, even lifted as much as it is, still has feel uneasy. You're right, you are taking a risk and I applaud your cooperation. Please, stay the night and enjoy yourselves within the safety of our castle. You may stay here in the castle."

Kagome put her hands together, "That's a really generous offer. We don't want to be a bother."

The young woman placed her hand on her chest. "It is not one at all."

"Thanks for the offer but I think we'll just be leaving." Inuyasha replied in a grim tone.

"Don't listen to him he doesn't know what he is saying. We are honored to be staying in your humble abode." Miroku exclaimed. "Inuyasha is just a downer sometimes." He said.

Shaito turned and headed back towards the sliding door behind her throne chair, "Oh I disagree. I find him to be quite intriguing." She retorted with a shy smile.

Inuyasha frowned. Kagome sighed. "I suppose we speak with one of the servants to get our rooms here in this castle." Sango suggested.

"Yeah."

"What do you guys think of this place?" The hanyou asked as they started to leave the room. There was still that evident ungodliness he was feeling about the place.

Lady Shaito twirled in the safety of her bedchamber. "I think I've found the one I've been searching for."

"But what is the problem? Every time you find the right one, something is always wrong that prevents you from keeping him." A voice spoke out from the darkness.

Shaito shook her head. "But he can't get away from me this time. Saiko, he's a hanyou and a good-hearted one at that. He's absolutely beautiful; long silver-white hair, a pouty smile and piercing gold eyes."

"I see. So he's here with no bad qualities as of yet?"

"Well, there is a small nagging thing about him. It's his friends that travel with him. The monk and slayer are fine but the girl that travels with him. I can see it within her, a passion and love so deep and true. There is a similar but clouded one in him as well. I can deal with that but she's also a priestess."

"I see. Are you requesting my assistance, Shaito?"

"Anything for my future lover."

Sango and Kagome settled into the nice hot bathing pool drawn for them by the housemaids of the castle. "Have you noticed Inuyasha's disposition?" Sango asked concerned.

"Yeah. He believes there's something absolutely wrong with this place. What do you think? Do you feel any evil presence or energies?" The young priestess asked.

Sango shook her head. "Well no. I haven't as of yet. In fact good spirits and warmth surround this place. If anything is suspicious I suppose it would be the holiness of this place."

Kagome blinked and sighed. "Does that make it bad? If its completely pure?" Sango shrugged in uncertainty.

"Maybe Inuyasha is just paranoid."

"Would you give it a rest?" Miroku exhaled, enjoying the food the maids brought to them. "Just calm down Inuyasha. This place is fine."

"I'm gonna go walk around the hallways." The half-demon stated.

"Try not to cause too much of a ruckus." Miroku scolded.

The hanyou closed the sliding door and surveyed the area. From somewhere up the next floor there was a clattering sound that caught Inuyasha's ears. There was the faint smell of blood and he headed in the direction in a quick sprint.

As he went up the stairs and around the halls, he came to a double sliding door. He opened it up and gasped softly. "Hey, are you okay?"

The girl lifted her head and turned to face him. "Oh, Sir Inuyasha. I apologize for troubling you." Inuyasha was surprised to see it was Lady Shaito on the floor holding her right arm. He approached her and took her arm from her hand and glared deeply. There was a cut stretching from her wrist to her elbow. She winced.

"What happened to you?" He asked lecturing. She blushed and looked away. He sighed deeply. "Where do you keep your bandages?"

"There are some over in that drawer over there." Without more said Inuyasha stood and grabbed some from the appointed location. He began cleaning and wrapping her arm up. "Perhaps you should call for one of your servants to take a better look at it. I'll get Miroku and Sango to-"

"No. Please, I cannot have anyone know of this. You see, I'm not really supposed to be up here in this room. Please, I beg you not to say anything to anyone. Sir Inuyasha, this is a sacred place, where we pray for my father and brother to return to the castle. My people believe it is bad luck to step within these walls when they are away, for this is my father's bedchamber. What they don't understand is I know they will never come back. I know that they are no longer living. However to tell my people this would surely shred all ounces of hope from their bodies."

Inuyasha was more than simply confused. "I'll explain to you I promise, just do not say anything to anyone." She pleaded, staring with her hazel eyes into his golden browns.

Inuyasha blushed lightly and rolled his eyes. "Yeah fine." She smiled happily and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Sir Inuyasha. You are indeed a noble Half-demon." She exclaimed.

'_Nice work, Shaito. You really know how to play a guy's heart. Maybe this time he will stay after all. Very well, I will help you as any older brother should for his young sister.'_


End file.
